Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Four
by Aiiriika
Summary: Harry Potter didn't think he would meet the founders up-close and personal, after they decided to time-turn their way to the future. Now, he has to keep the founders' presence a secret until they can get back to their own timeline, with the help of some unlikely new companions.
1. Chapter 1: What's going on?

**Chapter 1: What's going on!?**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Afternoon at Hogwarts, students were moving through the halls getting to their classes, while some were already in their classrooms. Some students had free period, which means they choose what to do with it. Some, like a certain Gryffindor, was having his afternoon class learning potions. As much as he does not want to be here at the moment, Harry Potter has no choice but to attend, or else he will get a good scolding from Professor Snape. Harry was in the middle table next to Ron, near the aisle. But instead of paying attention, Harry was too busy drawing and daydreaming as Professor Snape went on and on over this week's potion activity. His day dreaming however did not go unnoticed by the potion's professor, who went towards him and slammed his book on his table. The action startled the young Potter, which snapped him out of his daydream.

"Mr. Potter… I do hope you were paying attention to majority of what I said…" Professor Snape said. Harry nodded hesitantly.

"Then tell me what was the last thing I said…" Professor Snape asked. Harry was now looking down at his paper then back up at him and muttered nervously.

"... I… I don't remember, Sir…" Harry said. Professor Snape then turned his back on him and walked up to the front of the class.

"Pity… Well then Mr. Potter, I believe punishment is required in this situation… Detention later tonight, you will be restocking the potion's closet and cleaning vials" Professor Snape said. Harry sighed annoyingly and could here the Slytherin's snicker at him, particularly, Draco Malfoy's.

"... Of course Sir…" Harry respond to him. After that, Professor Snape continued his lecture. After the potion's activity, the class was soon dismissed and Harry told Ron and Hermione, who was behind them the entire class, that he would be heading to Hagrid's hut to asking something. The two nodded and went on ahead to the library to get some homework done, mostly Hermione, Ron would just sleep next to her.

Harry soon exited the Potion's classroom and walked down the hallways to head for the Black Lake. He lied when he said he would head to Hagrid's hut. He was actually heading to the Black Lake for some peace and quiet before his next class which was Charms with Professor Flitwick. Harry continued on his way to the lake, when he suddenly bumped into someone. He looked to see who he ran into and was met with long curly blond hair and grey blue eyes.

"Hello Harry" The person he bumped into spoke. She was in her Ravenclaw uniform and he actually saw her wearing black shoes now.

"Hello Luna, I see you've finally found your shoes" Harry said and pointed out. Luna looked down at her shoes and smiles.

"Yes, but I still have yet to find more of my missing items… Also have you seen some Nargles lurking about? Cause I heard Fred and George saying they will be hanging a few charmed mistletoes around. I don't find it funny though…" Luna stated. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"No I haven't, but I'll keep my eye out for them, and your stuff" He said. Luna smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Harry, well I'd better be going now" Luna waved his hand goodbye and walked off. Harry watched her leave and continued on to the Black lake but was soon stopped by another scenario. He saw a couple of Slytherins picking on Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff in his year. He saw them taking her books and pushing her around. Harry then walked up to them and grabbed Hannah's books.

"Hey! Quit picking on her!" Harry said. The Slytherins just smirked and walked off, shoving Harry on the shoulders as he left. Harry glared at them and helped Hannah with her books. Hannah help herself as well and smiled at Harry.

"Thank you Harry, those Slytherins have been picking on me since first year…" Hannah explained.

"Well you could have told someone about them… or your head of house" Harry suggested. She shook her head and looked at him.

"Professor Sprout has enough on her mind as it is with her plants and all that… Also I do not want to be a worry to anyone" Hannah said.

"You aren't, Hannah, next time if those Slytherins bother you, you can come to me and I will help get them sort out" Harry said. Hannah smiled and nodded at him.

"I will, thank you again Harry" Hannah said and nodded at him as she walked off to her class. He smiled at her retreating form and continued on his way to the Black Lake.

Harry soon reached the Black Lake, finally making it after a long walk from the Potion's classroom. For now he did not want to talk about potions, he needed a place to think. So he sat down and rested his back on the tree behind him. He was facing the Black Lake, looking up at the sky and watching the owls and other birds pass by him. He was now in his 5th year, he thought, and a lot of things has happened to him before that. After the events of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry could comprehend the lost of a fellow competitor and classmate, Cedric Diggory. The poor Hufflepuff did not have to get involved in all of this, it was his fault that it had happened that way and he felt so much guilt and regret during his burial ceremony. Harry closed his eyes and tried to rid the negative thoughts he had felt. Soon he started to hear some noises behind the tree. Loud shouting noises.

"GRYFFINDOR YOU IDIOT!" Harry jumped at the shout and turned around but was hiding behind the tree. Harry's eyes widened to see four figures that he has never seen before in the grounds of Hogwarts.

The first was a lady in a yellow dress, she was a somewhat plump figure but she had a pretty face. She had curly blondish hair and pale skin. The lady next to her was intimidating but attractive, who wore a beautiful blue gown and had a tiara on her head. She had fair skin and long wavy black hair up to her waist. The man that yelled wore dark green robes and had long black hair but it was tied and was resting on his shoulder. He had a black goatee and mustache. The man that he was yelling at had long brownish red hair and was muscular than the man in green. He had a long beard of the same color as his hair and mustache. From what Harry can tell they wore clothes that was not from this era, but around the medieval ages, or from what Hermione has told him. Harry continued to keep quiet and listened in on what the four were saying.

"It was not my fault that you weren't letting me see it! If you'd let me hold the thing then we wouldn't be in here" The red haired man yelled back at him.

"Even if Salazar let you hold and see the thing, we would still be in the same mess as we are now…" The fair lady in blue said.

"Where are we exactly…?" The lady in yellow asked the three. The three then started to look around and the man in green looked up towards the castle.

"It seems we are still in Hogwarts… Does that mean this thing does not work?" He asked. The man then held up the thing that brought them here, which Harry recognized as a time-turner, similar to what Hermione had.

"No… Look at the students…" The lady in blue pointed to a few Hogwarts students walking in the castle. The four noticed that the uniforms that they were wearing were not the uniforms that they had.

"So… It did work…" The man in red stated and looked at the time turner.

"But what year did that thing takes us in? How far into the future have we gone?" The lady in yellow ask. Harry tried to find a way out of the place he was in and backed up a little. He then accidentally stepped on a twig branch which caused the four to react. The man in read soon pulled out his sword, which happened to be the sword of Gryffindor.

"Who's there!?" He yelled. With no hope of hiding anymore, Harry stepped out to reveal himself, which shocked the four.

"Who are you young man?" The man in green asked. Harry gulped in worry and responded to them.

"I'm Harry Potter, sir… I'm a student of Hogwarts" He responded.

"What house are you in?" The yellow lady asked.

"Gryffindor, ma'am" With that said, the man in red smiled and wielded his sword back into his holster. The man walked up to Harry and patted his back.

"Well then young man! Any student of Gryffindor is a student of mine" Harry was still a little shocked and scared of what was going on and backed away from the man.

"Wait! Before I answer anymore questions, I would like to ask a few of my own… Who are you people?" Harry asked. The four looked at each other and then back at him. The man in red spoke first.

"I'm Godric Gryffindor!" Harry nodded in understanding of his reaction and then looked at the lady in yellow.

"I'm Helga Hufflepuff" He then looked at the lady in blue.

"I'm Rowena Ravenclaw" And lastly, he looked at the man in green.

"And I'm Salazar Slytherin…" Harry's eyes widened but nodded at him. Harry then thought of what they just said and came to a realization.

"You're the founders of Hogwarts…" Harry said. The four nodded and smiled at him, more so from Helga and Godric than from Salazar and Rowena.

"Yes, now we would like to ask what year it is here?" Rowena asked him.

"It's 1996…" He replied. Helga gasped and looked at her companions.

"It's been a thousand years or so…" Helga realized. The others nodded in agreement and looked at Harry.

"Yes… But why are you here?" Harry asked again.

"Well it is kind of a long story… Gryffindor here was rummaging through my things when he suddenly stumbled upon my time turner. I told him it was not a toy to be playing with but continued to toy with it anyway. I tried to take it back from him but the turner started to spin. Soon Rowena and Helga came in just in time for the time turner to send us back all the way here." Salazar explained. Harry turned to he an annoyed looking Godric.

"You could have told me earlier that it was not to be toyed with" With that, Salazar faced-palm at his reply.

"I've told you that 4 times!" Salazar yelled. The two ladies giggled at their counterparts reaction. Harry tried to hide his chuckle but then shook it off and asked.

"So how will you be getting back?" Salazar held up the time turned and noticed it to have little cracks on it. Soon the glass of the time turner broken and the three turned to glare at Godric.

"I may have held it on too much… Which may have broken it…" Godric chuckled nervously which received a groan from each of the founders. Harry looked at the time turner and suggested.

"Why don't we ask Professor Dumbledore if he can help you, he's the current headmaster of the school and he would be happy to help" Harry said and started to make his way up the school, before being held back by Helga

"No Harry! We must not interfere with the timeline… Talking to you might already be disturbing it but having you know about our presence is help enough… We need to find another way to get back…" Helga said.

"Helga is right, we must not disturbed this time period… We need to find another way" Rowena said

"I'm sure you can think of something in that pretty little head of yours, Rowena" Salazar smirked. Rowena blushed at calling her pretty, which made Godric chuckle and Helga roll her eyes. Harry looked at the four of them and nodded.

"Very well then… I won't tell the professor… But I will help you in getting back to you're time period… Since I already know you're here, I might as well help…" Harry suggested. Godric smiled and patted his back yet again.

"Thank you young man! A Gryffindor always helps those in need" Godric exclaimed. The four sighed at his reaction and Harry just smiled.

"Right, well then Harry, I hope you know where we can get another time turner…" Rowena asked. He thought about it and then nodded to her.

"Yes, ma'am, my friend Hermione happens to own one, it was given to her by Professor Mcgonagall, the Head of House for Gryffindor. I just hope she still has it… " Harry explained. The four nodded and started to make there way up to the school. Harry followed behind, he sighed and thought to himself.

"I hope I know what I'm doing…"


	2. Chapter 2: Asking Hermione

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The 5 of them soon reached the back entrance of the school, and Harry had to make sure no one was around to see them. He looked left and right and would tend to tell the founders to hide behind a pillar or in a room if anyone passed by. Harry did not exactly know where Hermione is but he did hear her mention that she and Ron would go to the library, but he was not sure. Before he turned a corner, he heard an all too familiar voice of a certain Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"Come on, Lovegood… Help me out here…" Draco said. Harry stopped the founders from turning a corner and took a peek to see what was going on. The founders were curious and took a peek themselves.

"I'm surprised you are asking me, Draco. You are a year older than me… and in Slytherin, so why ask me for help?" Harry could see Luna leaning against a wall with Draco leaning up to her with his arm above her head.

"Because you're a Ravenclaw, Lovegood… I'm sure you've got something in that pretty little head of yours" With that said, Harry glared at Draco and told the founders to stay put.

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" Harry yelled out. Draco groaned at Harry's voice and Luna turned to him and smiled.

"Hello Harry…" Luna said. Draco backed up from Luna but was still standing next to her. The founders watched on with interest, especially Rowena and Salazar. They saw from their uniform that the two were from their house, with the girl being Ravenclaw, and the guy being Slytherin.

"Was he messing you, Luna?" Harry asked, not keeping his eyes off Draco with a glare.

"No no, Harry… He was just asking for a favor… Right Draco?" Luna looked at Draco who turned his glare away from Harry to look at her.

"Also, this is none of your business Potter, we don't want any Gryffindors snooping around our business…" Malfoy commented. Harry growled in annoyance and pulled Luna towards him.

"As if I wanted to know what a Slytherin like you is up too, but if it involves Luna, then it is my business" Harry commented. Luna pulled away from Harry and stood in between the two but not in their way.

"Oh? So she belongs to you now does she?" Draco asked. Harry could not believe it but to him, he could hear a hint of jealousy in his voice, and that did not go unnoticed by Professor Slytherin who smirked at Draco's attitude.

"I do not belong to anyone!" Luna stated, crossing her arms to prove her point. Rowena smiled at her attitude towards the two males. Draco glared at Luna but then looked back at Harry and asked.

"What the heck are you even doing here Potter?" Draco asked him annoyingly. Harry looked back at the corner where the founders were at but then looked back at the two.

"I was wondering if you knew where Hermione is?" Harry asked. Draco grimaced at the name.

"How would I know where that filthy mudblood is?" Draco mocked. Harry was about to jump at him but Luna stepped in front of Draco to block Harry.

"I saw her in the library with Ron, who was just sleeping…" Luna said. Harry glared at Draco but looked back at Luna and nodded.

"Right… Thank you Luna…" Harry said. She nodded at him and grabbed Draco by his robes.

"Well, we'd better get going… Me and Draco have some studying to do…" The two then walked passed Harry and straight off ahead, pass the founders. The four founders just looked back at the two retreating students and went towards Harry.

"Who were those two?" Rowena asked.

"The girl was Luna Lovegood, she is a Ravenclaw student, very smart and wise… She tends to help me as well. The git on the other hand, was Draco Malfoy… He's a Slytherin, whose father's a rich bloke that likes to get his way…" Harry explained as they walk through the halls. He was sure not many students were around because some where in class while some where in common rooms.

"What was he asking her?" Salazar asked

"He was just asking her for help with a homework or something...But I don't believe that… Oddly enough, Malfoy has been bothering Luna for a while now… But it tends to be him alone and not with Crabbe and Goyle…" Rowena and Salazar looked at each other and smirked but continued to head to the library with Harry.

"Okay, we are here… I suggest staying outside, and if any student passes by, just hide in that room" Harry pointed to an empty classroom.

"That room tends to not be in use…" Harry said and walked into the library. Harry looked around the room to look for Ron and Hermione, and it was not long until he saw the two by a table, with Ron sleeping and Hermione studying. Harry walked up to the two and sat down on the chair in front of them.

"Hermione, I need to ask, remember the time turner you used in our 3rd year?" Harry asked. Hermione thought about it and nodded.

"I was wondering if I could borrow it, for research in Professor Mcgonagall's class on magical items…" Harry tried to explain. Harry saw the sad expression on her face and knew she would get a sad answer.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I lent the turner to Hannah Abbott, when she asked for it for Professor Flitwick's class… Maybe you can ask her if she has it…" Hermione suggested.

"Oh, alright then, thanks Hermione" Harry thanked her and walked backed out the library. Harry saw that the founders must have hid in the classroom like he told them. Harry went up to the classroom and knocked and said it was him. The door unlocked and Harry went in.

"So I asked Hermione, and she said that she lent the time turner to our classmate Hannah…" Harry explained.

"Who's Hannah?" Godric asked.

"Hannah is a Hufflepuff in our year, she apparently borrowed it for a research project for Professor Flitwick… He's the head of house for Ravenclaw and he teaches Charms" Harry said.

"Funny how all Ravenclaw professors teach Charms in the end" Salazar said and smirked at Rowena.

"You're the Charms professor?" Harry asked Rowena.

"Not only Charms, I'm also a transfigurations professor. Helga teaches Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. Godric teaches Defense against the Dark arts, and Salazar teaches Potions. We also have other staffs who handle Divination, Arithmancy, and so on." Rowena explained. Harry nodded and looked around the room.

"If I remember correctly, when I bumped into Hannah an hour ago, I think she was heading to the greenhouse… She was carrying a lot of Herbology based books, so my guess is that she would be there…" Harry suggested.

"Do you think she has any class?" Helga asked. Harry shrugged and shook his head.

"I'm not sure…" Harry said and thought. He did see Hannah rushed off when she left, maybe she did have a class at that time.

"But she did rush off when I bumped into her, so she might have a class…" Harry said. They nodded. Harry peeked his head out of the door and saw no one down the hallway.

"Alright then, it is clear, we can go now…" Harry said. The 4 followed Harry out of the classroom and soon made their way carefully towards the Green house.


	3. Chapter 3: Talking to Hannah

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

After asking Hermione the whereabouts of the time turner, he found out that she had lent it to Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff in his year. With the founders still around, it was much harder for them to get to the Greenhouse without being noticed by any student. Some students would come up to him and ask who those people were behind or following him, which he replied that he has no idea what they are talking about. People would soon just shrug and ignore his attitude and just continue on with their lives. Now, the five have finally reached the Greenhouse, to which they saw Hannah Abbot talking to Professor Sprout.

"Who's the plump lady that needs a bath?" Salazar commented, which he got a hit on the shoulder from Helga

"That's Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff house, she tends to be the one who takes care of the gardens and plants of the school… Fun fact, there is a secret room hidden in the school filled with Devil's snare, which she used in order to protect the Philosopher's stone" Harry explained.

"Philosopher's stone?" Rowena asked curiously

"It was a stone that gave immortally, or something along the lines of that… I'm not sure if I remember correctly" Harry said. He peeked in from the door to hear Hannah and Professor Sprout's conversation.

"So you see professor, I just needed someone to talk to… About my situation with the Slytherins…" Hannah explained. Professor Sprout just finished putting soil in the last pot and then finally turned to Hannah.

"Well dearie, you situation is simple, do your best to stand up to those Slytherins despite what they think of you… Just because you're in Hufflepuff, does not mean you are weak" Professor Sprout said. Helga smiled at her advice to Hannah.

"But, what if I get in trouble…" Hannah asked.

"You just do what you must and if I hear you get into to trouble by defending yourself, I'll handle it" The professor winked at her and Hanna smiled.

"Alright then, thank you so much professor!" Hannah said. She bowed and walked towards the door of the Greenhouse. Harry frantically signalled them to hide by a pillar, which they followed.

"Hannah!" Harry called out. Before Hannah could get any further from the Greenhouse, she turned to look at Harry and smiled.

"Harry! I followed your advise and talked to Professor Sprout. You were right, I just needed someone to talk to about my situation and she became a great help" Hannah said. Harry smiled and nodded.

"That's great Hannah, but I… Needed to ask you about something" Harry said

"Oh? What is it?" Hannah asked

"Did you borrow Hermione's time-turner?" Harry asked. Hannah nodded.

"Great! I was wondering if I could borrow it next once you are done doing research on it, if you do not mind?" Harry asked again. He saw the look in Hannah's face and knew he was in for a bad news.

"Yes well… You see Harry, the time turner did not belong to Hermione to begin with, it was lent to her by Professor Mcgonagall and when she saw me using it, she asked where I got it from… I told her I borrowed it from Hermione to do a paper on but she said that once I was done with it, that I would return it to her… My paper was due a week ago, and so I finally returned it… I'm sorry" Hannah explained. Harry sighed and disappointment but looked at her with a smile.

"It's alright Hannah, you had to do what was proper in that situation…" Harry said.

"If I may ask, why did you need it?" Hannah asked. He stiffened at the questioned and just rubbed his neck nervously.

"Well you see, I have to also do research on it… Personal reasons you see" Harry explained. Hannah looked at him skeptically.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Harry nodded frantically and Hannah still looked at him as if she did not believe. But soon, she just shrugged it off and accepted his answer.

"Alright then… Well I hope you can find another person with a time turner…" Hannah said.

"Yes, I hope I can… Well thanks for all your help Hannah" Harry said. She nodded and smiled, and soon turned to walk off back to the main parts of the castle. Harry sighed and leaned against the wall. He looked into the Greenhouse to see that Professor Sprout was not there anymore. She must have left through another entrance at the back. The founders soon came out of hiding and went up to him.

"This hiding is just getting ridiculous, I say we just walk to the halls as we normally do, despite the stares that may come our way" Salazar suggested.

"No Salazar, we mustn't… If anyone saw us or communicated with us, it would disrupt either of our timelines…" Godric said and Helga nodded in agreement. Salazar glared at them but looked at Rowena for her say. She was currently looking at the group but looked up to Salazar and just gave a shrug. He sighed in defeat and turned to the other two founders.

"Very well then… But what do we do now, if we can't get a time turner, how will we ever get back?" Salazar asked. Harry looked down to think but then he checked his watch to see that it was already dinner.

"I'm not sure, Professor, but I bet you all must be very hungry… I'm not sure how I will bring you food but I'm sure I can find a way… For now follow me, I know where you may stay for the night…" Harry said. He went back up to the main castle, followed by the four. Soon they reached a flat wall in the back part of the castle.

"Uhm… So where do we sleep?" Helga asked. Harry closed his eyes and imaged a door in front of them, a door that would be a safe haven for the founders. Soon a door started to form on the wall. The four gasped but Rowena was even more surprised.

"Is that…?" Rowena asked.

"You're Room of Requirements spell actually worked…" Godric said

"Of course it did, she's brilliant after all" Salazar smirked

"Pardon?" Harry asked as he turned around to address the four.

"You see, Harry, Lady Rowena is the one who enchanted the this wall to be the Room of Requirements… Letting the students think of a room filled with something they need. Godric and I kind of dismissed the idea of being too difficult… But it seems Rowena managed to do it" Helga explained.

"Yes but… With a little help" She blushed and turned her head towards Salazar and smiled, as he smirked back.

"Well it has been a great help to my friends and I… Please come in" Harry opened the door and in went the founders. The four were surprised to see four queen and king sized beds with curtains surrounding them for privacy. Obviously the color of the bed would match the founder it would belong too. Rowena went and sat on a blue queen sized bed, Helga jumped and laid on a yellow queen sized, while Godric and Salazar went over to a red and green king sized bed respectively.

"I hope this is to your likings…?" Harry asked. All the founders nodded in agreement.

"Brilliant, well… I will see if I can bring anything up from the Great hall…" Harry then went out of the room of requirements and rushed to the Great hall. When he got there, he saw everyone eating, as well as, his friends. He went over to join them, and began to eat.

"Harry, where have you been? We haven't seen you all day!" Ron asked, as he gobbled down a turkey leg.

"I was… Busy with homework…" Harry explained.

"Well you could have went to us about it…" Hermione said. Harry nodded and looked around the room. He then looked at Ron and Hermione who were too busy arguing about how much food Ron is eating. Harry looked at the food around him and tried to remember what was on the table. He would soon be using the Accio spell to bring the food to the founders.

"Actually I should be going now, I have detention with Professor Snape remember?" The two groaned and nodded in understanding. Harry nodded back and soon went back out into the halls. Before he could reach the Room of Requirements, he soon saw Luna again but this time she was alone looking out the window.

"Luna…" Harry said. She turned around and gave him a gentle smile.

"Hello Harry, were you able to find Hermione a while ago?" Luna asked. He nodded and looked around the vicinity.

"Malfoy not with you…?" Harry asked. Before Luna could answer, the voice soon answered for her.

"She is now, Potter" Harry groaned and turned around to see Draco Malfoy.

"Why are you always picking on Luna? What has she ever done to you?" Harry asked. He was standing in between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"Always jumping to conclusions, Potter, how very Gryffindor of you" Draco said. Harry glared at him but stopped when he turned to look at Luna who touched his shoulder.

"I'll… handle him, Harry… You go off to where you were suppose to go" Luna said. He looked at her and nodded and then back at Draco with a glared.

"Don't you dare try and hurt her…" Harry said and soon walked off. Before he could turn a corner, he looked back at the two and soon saw how close Draco now was to Luna, but to her, she did not seemed bother but just smiled at his movements. Harry just shook it off and went back to the room of requirements.

"Harry you've returned!" Helga exclaimed with joy. Harry walked into the room of requirements and smiled at them.

"Yes and I've brought a couple of things… Well not yet…" Harry then pulled out his wand and pointed at the the center of the room. The founders backed up and allowed him to cast a spell.

"Accio table" Soon, a table appeared out of nowhere.

"Accio, tablecloth, plates, knives and forks!" Harry said. Again, a tablecloth covered the table and plates,as well as knives and forks. The founders smiled at how well Hogwarts was teaching students to do spells such as this.

"Accio, Hogwarts feast food" Soon, an array of food appeared out of nowhere. The founders eyes widened at how much food was there. Helga could not help but giggle at the many food in front of her and Godric was just hungry. Soon the four started getting their helpings, while Godric almost took the entire table.

"Aren't you going to eat Harry…?" Godric asked, with now a mouth full of food. Harry smiled as he remembered Ron from a few minutes ago but soon shook his head and responded.

"I've already eaten professor… I actually have to go now, I have detention with Professor Snape and then I will be heading back to my common room" Harry explained.

"I see… Very well then, Goodnight Harry, and thank you for helping us through this…" Rowena said. The others nodded in thanks and Harry smiled as a your welcome back.

Soon, Harry exited the room of requirements and headed to the potions closet, where he found Professor Snape who told him to restock the closet and clean the vials. He soon did as he was told, which took him 3 hours to finish. It was already 10PM and curfew was at 11, so Harry bid the professor goodnigth and went back to his common room to rest for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4: Need Help?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

First thing in the morning and the first thing Harry decides to do is to check up on the founders. He got up a little early than anyone else, because all his dorm mates were fast asleep. Harry changed into his school robes and headed out for the room of requirements. The air was very cold early in the morning but luckily his robes were able to keep him warm. He soon reached the the wall that often had the room of requirements entrance, but for now it was flat and blank. He then pictured the door again and it appeared right in front of him. Harry then opened the door gently to make sure he was not disturbing their slumber. Once he opened it he saw that three of the founders were sleeping, but one was missing.

"Professor Gryffindor?" Harry asked in a whisper. He slipped into the room quietly and went to his bed. He was not around it, nor under it. He check the bathroom to see he was not present.

"Harry dear?" Harry stopped looking and turned to a waking Helga. Helga rubbed her eyes a bit and looked at Harry still sleeping.

"Good morning ma'am, I'm sorry to have woken you but I noticed professor gryffindor is missing…" Harry said with a little worry in his voice.

"Oh dear… I wonder where he could have gone…" Helga said. Harry shrugged and looked around the room.

"He probably went to get something to eat, you know how he is in the morning, going through your food cabinet at night and early in the morning…" Harry turned to see Salazar stretching in his bed, slowly waking up.

"Good morning, Professor, sorry about the noisy…" Harry said.

"It's fine boy… I'm sure Godric is fine… Hm?" Salazar looked over to Rowena's bed and saw her still sleeping in peace.

"It's hard to wake Rowena up… She thinks so much that she tires herself out" Helga said.

"I'll go down to the kitchen near the Hufflepuff common rooms to see if he is there… I hope the house elves aren't too surprised and haven't reported him to Professor Dumbledore…" Harry then went and left through the door on his way to the kitchen.

Harry rushed through the halls and down the corridors, down below to the where the Hufflepuff common room, and the kitchen could be found. Knowing Lady Helga's love for food spells and cooking, she specifically requested to have her common room near the kitchen. Harry walked quietly passed the Hufflepuff common room entrance and went towards the kitchen. He did not have to go in to find Godric, for he was already outside the kitchen, eating a loaf of bread with meat in it. Harry rush towards him.

"Professor Gryffindor, what are you doing out here? If someone saw you, they would start asking questions and would report you to Professor Dumbledore!" Harry frantically said.

"I'm sorry my boy, but I was a little hungry and decided to head for the kitchen. Knowing that Hogwarts' layout has not changed, I knew that the kitchen was still down below next to the Hufflepuff common room. Helga would often be the one making all our food back then" Godric explained with a chuckle at the last sentence. Harry looked around and nodded at him.

"Very well then, let's head back to the room and I will get you all proper meals…" Once Harry turned around he was soon face-to-face with none other than Hannah Abbott, who was already in her Hufflepuff uniform. She looked at Harry questionably and then at Godric confused.

"Hello Harry… Who is this?" Hannah asked. Harry was not sweating in fear and looked at Godric and shrugged.

"He… is… uh… He's the new professor! That's right!" Harry said. Hannah looked at him and then at Godric.

"Oh? For what class?" Hannah asked further. Harry was not nervous and had no idea what to say. Before he could say a comeback response, Godric placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded and whispered to him.

"I think you should tell her the truth… I trust that she will be loyal in not telling anyone…" Godric said. Harry looked at him and then at Hannah who was waiting for a response. Harry now thought that if he was going to help the founders leave, he might as well get all the help he can get.

"Fine… Hannah… I haven't been very honest with you…" Harry said.

"I noticed…" Harry stiffened at her reply but continued to explain.

"Hannah… This is Godric Gryffindor, the founder of Hogwarts and of the Gryffindor house…" He looked at Hannah and saw her nodded in understanding. He was surprised to see her accept this fact but continued to explain more.

"He, along with Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin are in the room of requirements right now… The accidentally time travelled all the way forward here and now they can't find a way to get back because their time turner broke…" Godric gave a nervous laugh when he mentioned the time turner.

"That's why you were asking me about it yesterday?" Hannah asked. He nodded in response to her question and Hannah looked down in order to piece all this together.

"I see… Well I believe you Harry Potter… Only if you let me see the other founders… I won't believe you completely if you only have Professor Gryffindor" Harry nodded and led Hannah and Godric back to the room of Requirements. Now, it was much easier to hide Godric since it was just him and now that he has Hannah's help. The three soon arrived back at the Room of Requirements with Rowena now fully awake. Salazar was sitting on his bed and Helga was on Rowena's bed, with Rowena reading a book.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Hannah Abbott, the Hufflepuff I talked to yesterday… She caught me and Professor Gryffindor leaving the kitchen and I thought, might as well tell her and I could use more help" Harry said. He looked at Hannah and smiled, which she then returned a smile of her own.

"It is a great honor to meet you all" Hannah gave a bow to show her respect. Helga jumped from her bed and went over to give the young Hufflepuff a big hug.

"Well it is an honor to meet a student under my house and to be helping us in the matter!" Helga said. Hannah was a little surprised but she hugged her in return and smiled.

"It was truly an honor to be under your house, Lady Helga" Hannah said. Harry sighed and smiled. He was glad he finally told at least one person.

"Harry, I don't get it, why did you not tell Ron and Hermione about this? I thought you three would be keeping this a secret, not you alone" Hannah asked.

"They've been through enough with me already, so I thought, why not have so new companions for a change" Harry explained. Hannah smiled and blushed. She felt honored in not only helping the famous Harry Potter but also being considered a companion and a friend to him. Also, she would be helping the great founders of her school.

"So… Where exactly are you now, when it comes to helping them return…?" Hannah asked. Harry looked down in disappointment and was about to reply, when Rowena suddenly cut in.

"I believe I have the solution to our problems" Rowena closed the book she was reading and placed it down.

"Well… What is it darling?" Salazar smirked. Rowena gave the Slytherin a glare but blushed while doing so. She coughed and addressed the two children.

"Back in our timeline, I read a book on possible time portals that can be accessed or created… One of which can be created by drawing a symbol on the floor and surrounding it with certain objects" Rowena explained.

"I hope you know what these certain objects are, Rowena…" Godric said.

"Yes, what we need to brew are four elemental potions, the potion of Fire, Earth, Wind, and Air…I've listed the ingredients down while you were away looking for Godric" Rowena then handed out 2 papers to Hannah and Harry. What she gave them were a list of ingredients for the Fire and Earth potion.

"For now I need you to get the ingredients for Fire and Earth, when you come back you can hand it over to us and then start looking for the ingredients for Water and Air" Rowena explained. The two students nodded and read over the list.

"I think some of these can be found in Professor Snape's potions closet…But it will be a little tricky to get in it…" Hannah said.

"Don't worry, a little Alohamora spell will do the trick" Harry said.

"Good, I suggest you get started on that list. Helga, Godric, join Harry and Hannah on getting the ingredients from the potions cabinet… Salazar and I will start drawing the symbol here" Rowena said. The two founders nodded and so did the students.

"Do you have any class today Hannah?" Harry asked. Hannah replied by shaking her head.

"No, I believe we both have Care of Magical creatures later with Hagrid, am I right?" Hannah asked. Harry thought about it and remembered he will have that class later with Hufflepuffs.

"That's right… So that means we have free period now right, which gives us a good reason to help find these ingredients" Harry exclaimed. He went to the door of the room and took a peek outside. He looked back in and nodded that the coast was clear. Harry stepped out of the room first, followed by Hannah and then the two founders. The 4 rushed towards the dungeons in order to get the ingredients for the two potions.


	5. Chapter 5: What do we need?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

After receiving the list of ingredients needed to make the Fire and Earth potions from Lady Rowena, the four started to quietly make their way towards the Slytherin dungeons. Due to the fact that Professor Slytherin specialized in potions, he has made sure that the potions' classroom as well as the storage cabinet be placed near the common room of Slytherin. The four were able to head to the dungeons unnoticed, especially by the Slytherins, since majority of them must be in class, but they still have to be stealthy because some may be in the common rooms.

"Why did Professor Slytherin make the common rooms underground?" Hannah asked the two founders.

"I remember him saying that he finds comfort there, especially since it is under the Black Lake, which makes it a bit dangerous…" Godric answered.

"The same reason why Hufflepuff is underground as well… I find it cozy to be there down below… Just like a badger makes its home underground" Helga added on with a smile.

"Were here… But I think Professor Snape is still inside…" Harry said. He quietly went to the door and took a peek to see Professor Snape inside looking for some stuff for his class.

"How long do you think he will be in there?" Hannah asked.

"Not long, if I remember correctly, he has class right now with Slytherin and Ravenclaw" Harry answered. Not long after that, Professor Snape soon left the Potions room and headed for his class.

"Good! Now we can finally get in" Helga said.

"I don't know, I think he locked it…" Hannah groaned. Harry went over to the door, pulled out his wand and pointed it to the lock.

"Alohomora!" Harry cast. Soon the lock unlocked it self and fell but Hannah was quick in catching it, as to not make any sounds in the hall.

"Come on" Harry opened the door and let the three go in first. He then went in last and closed the door gently.

"Good now let us find what we are looking for…" Godric stated and started to look through the shelves on his right. With Helga looking at the left, Hannah looking in front, and Harry just looking around.

"I found the volcanic ashes for the Fire potion" Hannah stated.

"I got the swamp mud for the Earth potion" Harry said and help up a potion bottle filled with wet mud with some moss, just to inspect.

"I think this was also in Rowena's list?" Godric asked skeptically. He held up a potion bottle filled with blue flames.

"Yes, I think it's the… White Dragon's fire?" Helga said, as she read off the list. She remembers that being the fire of a white dragon because the four of them ran into one due to Godric's stupidity.

"I also found the geo rocks" Helga stated, as she held u a pouch filled with glittering rocks.

"Great! Let's continue to find the other ingredients" Harry said. The four continued to find all that the need for the Fire and Earth potion. Once they've achieved their goal, Helga suggested to find some stuff for the Wind and Water potion.

"But Helga, we don't even have a list of what they want us to get" Godric explained.

"Yes, but we could at least try?" Helga suggested.

"Wait! I hear someone coming…" Hannah said. They stayed quiet, until they could hear the door being unlocked.

"It's Professor Snape! Quick, hide!" Harry quietly said. He pointed to another closet that the three can hide in. Once the door was opened. All three managed to get inside, except for Harry.

"Well, well, well… Stealing something, Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape asked. Harry stiffened and just looked at the Potions Professor.

"Uh… Well you see, Sir, the closet was unlocked and I needed to ask you something, so I though you may have been in here…" Harry stated. He hopped his lie was good enough for him.

"You can't lie to get out of this one Mr. Potter, I have locked this room before, and I don't think anyone would be dumb enough to unlock it, unless they were from Gryffindor" Harry could faintly hear Godric growl at how the professor insulted his house.

"Right… Of course Sir…" Harry said sadly.

"Well then, I guess it will be another 3-hours detention Mr. Potter, and 50 points from Gryffindor… Now get out" Professor Snape stated. Harry gulped in fear, if he were to look around the closet to see anything missing.

"Yes sir…" With that, Harry quickly left the room and turned a corner, but he did not leave. Harry waited until Professor Snape had left so that he may get the other three out. Seeing as the professor did not inspect the room, he left the closet and locked it again, leaving for his class. Once he was fully gone, Harry quickly went to the closet again and unlocked it.

"Come on!" Harry yelled to them. He saw them exiting the closet and they ran out of the potion's closet, with Harry locking it back into place.

"I'm sorry you had to get detention, Harry…" Hannah said. He smiled at the Hufflepuff and patted her back.

"It's fine, I got used to it since my first year…" Harry said.

"He has no right to say such things to my house!" Godric exclaimed. Helga shushed him if any student where to hear.

"Well he's kind of like that… He's the head of Slytherin house, you see…" Hannah explained.

"It's fine… Let's just get to the Room of Requirements before anyone could see-"

"Hello Harry, hello Hannah" Soon, all four of them stopped in their tracks and turned slowly to see none other than Luna Lovegood, and surprisingly Draco Malfoy. Draco glared at the two students but then looked at the two founders.

"Potter, Abbott… Sneaking off, are we now?" Draco asked. Harry glared at him and stepped forward.

"None of your business, Malfoy, as you would say to me everyday…" Harry exclaimed.

"Who are these people?" Luna asked, pointing to Helga and Godric.

"They're the new professors" Hannah quickly answered.

"Funny, I believe professor Dumbledore would have immediately announced the arrival of new professors when they came here yesterday…" Luna stated. Harry and Hannah's eyes widened. How did Luna know that the founders arrived yesterday.

"How did you…" Before the two continued, Draco butted in and answered.

"You two are not good at keeping secrets, as well as hiding them from us… When me and Lovegood left, after confronting you, out of the corner of our eyes, we say you let in four people into the castle… I don't think the headmaster will find that acceptable…" Draco explained. Hannah and Harry looked down at the feet, but Harry manned up and went forward.

"Don't put Hannah into this, I was the one who let them in… Hannah only knew this morning and decided to help me keep them a secret…" Harry said.

"Well then, instead of calling them "them", "him", and "her", you might as well tell us who these people are" Luna stated. Harry looked at the two founders and nodded at him to let him say it.

"Luna, Malfoy… These two are Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor… The founders of Hogwarts and of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor house, respectively" Harry said. Luna and Draco looked at Harry a little surprised and then looked back at the two founders.

"I don't believe this, Potter, stop making excuses, and just tell us the truth" Draco said. Hannah went forward and held Harry's arm before he could punch Draco.

"It's true, Malfoy. They are the real deal, we aren't lying…" Hannah said. Draco continued to look skeptical, but then Luna butt in to ease the tension.

"Prove it then… If these two are the founders, then you must also have Lady Ravenclaw and Lord Slytherin…" Luna said. The two students nodded.

"Then show them to us…" Draco said. He did not know what original founders looked like, but if he saw Salazar, he would know they were not lying. His father have told him stories of Lord Slytherin, and would show him pictures. From there, he would know if they were lying or not. Same goes for Luna, she admires Lady Rowena, and would know what she looks like, based on the statue they have in the Ravenclaw Common room.

"Very well… Come with us…" Harry stated. Now, all six of them were heading back to the room of requirements. They soon arrived at the common room with no more run-intos with any students. Once Harry opened the door, he let Draco and Luna in first.

"Ah, you're back, did you bring the-..." Before Rowena could ask any further, she and Salazar turned to see new students, new familiar students. These were the same students the saw in the hallway. Salazar and Rowena looked up at Harry for an explanation. Draco and Luna however, continue to look at the professors in shocked.

"We… sort of ran into them… and if I did not introduce them to you, they would have run and tell the professors…" Harry explained.

"Harry… What did you do?" Luna asked, who was still surprised to see Rowena Ravenclaw.

"I did not do anything! They just happened to appear out of nowhere…" Harry explained.

"Potter, this will certainly get you in a lot of trouble, more so than your usual antics with the Weasel and Granger…" Draco said. Harry glared at Draco but looked at Luna with pleading eyes.

"Please, I need you two to not tell anyone about them… Hannah and I are trying to get them back to their timeline, and since Mcgonagall has the time turner, and the founders do not want me to tell anyone about them in order to not mess up the timeline, I had to help them find ingredients for a portal that will take them back. I just need you two to not tell a soul about them…" Harry pleaded. Hannah stood next to him to show that she was pleading as well.

"Excuse me…" The four students looked at Rowena and Salazar.

"May I ask who you two are?" Luna and Draco looked at one another and then back at them. Luna gave a courtesy bow and smiled at her.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, Lady Rowena, I am from the house of Ravenclaw...It is truly an honor to meet you m'lady" Luna said happily. She was finally able to meet the founder of her house, who was, as her father told her, beautiful yet intimidating.

"And you young man?" Salazar asked Draco. Draco gave a gentleman's bow of his own.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, of Slytherin house… It is an honor to also make your acquaintance sir…" Draco said. Salazar nodded and looked at both the students.

"We also plea with the young Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, we ask that you not say a word about our existence here…" Salazar said.

"Yes, it will certainly change a lot of things because we are here…" Rowena said. Draco and Luna looked at each other again and then turned back to Hannah and Harry.

"Harry, Hannah, I'm willing to keep this a secret… and better yet, I am also willing to help you in bring them back to their time period" Luna smiled as she said. Harry and Hannah smiled back at her, along with Helga and Godric, but now, all eyes were on Draco on what he has to say. Draco looked up at Harry to rant at him but he felt Luna's gentle hands on his. He looked at her and she could see her pleading blue eyes at him. Draco sighed in defeat and looked at the two other students.

"Very well Potter, Abbott, I'll keep this a secret… and I might as well help along the way… But I'm not doing this for you…" Draco said, as he gripped Luna's hands gently. Harry and Hannah saw this gesture and looked back at Draco and Luna.

"By the way, why were you two in those halls together?" Hannah asked. Draco and Luna let go of each other's hands quickly but remained a composed posture.

"I just happened to be in the area… You know how I like to roam the halls of Hogwarts alone…" Luna explained as best as she can.

"And I just came from Professor Snape's class… and I just happened to run into Lovegood over here…" He said. Harry and Hannah looked at them skeptically, like how Luna and Draco did towards them. Rowena and Salazar smiled at them gently and then looked to each.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones keeping a secret…" Rowena said.

"Indeed, my dear…" Salazar said. He watched as Harry and Draco started to bicker at one another, with Hannah and Luna trying to keep the peace between the two boys. He was just thankful that they found another pair of students, from his and Rowena's house no less, to help them in getting back home.


	6. Chapter 6: Draco's Side

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The founders continue to be stuck in the future, but with new found hope of getting back to their own time period. They have just received new helpers from Slytherin and Ravenclaw, Draco and Luna. Harry was explaining in detail the events that has happened during the arrival of the four. Luna was listening intently while sitting on Rowena's bed, while Draco was leaned against the bedpost of the bed, next to her. Harry explained how they got here via the time turner and had to ask both Hermione and Hannah for it. To his disappointment, both girls did not have it but it had been returned to Professor Mcgonagall when she found out. Then Harry explained that he had to let them sleep overnight in the room of requirements, to not let anyone find out. The two nodded in understanding when Harry asked if they did.

"Good, now that you both are acquainted with the situation at hand, it's time to get to work… We just need the last two potions and we will be able to make the portal" Rowena said. She then handed a list to Harry and Hannah who then looked at the professor worriedly.

"Yes uhm… My apologize Lady Rowena but Hannah and I have class in a few minutes… We were hoping that Draco and Luna could look for this one" Harry suggest.

"Now we have to do your dirty work for you, Potter?" Draco sarcastically said. Luna pouted at Draco but reached to take Hannah's list from her hand.

"We would be happy to continue the job…" Luna answered. She then took Harry's list and gave it to Draco. He snatched it from her hands and read it.

"Thanks guys, Me and Hannah have Care of Magical creatures next, so we will just go on ahead… We'll see you all when we get back" With that said, Harry and Hannah exited the Room and left for their class.

"Well then, it looks like it is up to you two-" Before Salazar could finish, Godric cut in.

"Correction, it is up to you FOUR… Come on now, you two have been in this room for hours, you might as well go out and get some fresh air. Helga and I had our fair share of the future, why not you two?" Godric smirked as he said this. Salazar and Rowena looked at each other skeptically.

"And besides, we know you two work well together" Helga said in a sing-song voice with tease. Rowena glared at her as she blushed with embarrassment. Draco and Luna watched this and chuckle. Luna read the list and raised her hand up to address something.

"Yes Luna, what is it?" Rowena asked her Ravenclaw student

"M'lady, I don't think these ingredients can be found in Professor Snape's potion cabinet…" Luna stated. Draco looked at the list and nodded in agreement.

"She's right, I've helped cleaned Professor Snape's potion cabinet a bunch of times and I've never run into any of these…" He said.

"Well then, where do you two think we can find these things?" Salazar asked.

"I've seen majority of what is in this list… Half can be found in the forest, and half can be found in Hogsmeade…" Luna stated. She went over a table and grabbed a quill with ink. She started circling things that were found in the forest.

"Draco, give me your list" She said. Without hesitation, Draco handed the list to Luna and she started circling things that were in Hogsmeade and listing where he can find them.

"I've encircled the things on my list that can be found in the forest, and things on Draco's list that can be found in Hogsmeade, as well as the store it can be bought…" Luna said.

"Brilliant thinking, Lovegood" Draco stated.

"Yes, certainly very Ravenclaw of you" Salazar smirked. Luna blushed at the professor's compliment.

"Very well then, we should be on our way, I will go with Luna-"

"Actually my dear, I will go with Luna to the forest… It would not be safe if a lady such as herself were to go with a forest, unarmed…" Salazar suggested. Draco and Rowena looked at him with surprised looks.

"Well then I will go with Luna" Draco said. Salazar shooked his head and turned to Draco

"Then that would not be good, for you see Rowena and I are not familiar with Hogsmeade or the forest… Its contents might be different from the last time we were there… So we need at least one student from this time period to escort us…" Salazar explained. Draco pouted at Salazar's explanation and simply nodded.

"Don't worry Draco… I'll be fine with Professor Slytherin protecting me…" Draco growled at her word. He took the list from Luna's hand and read it.

"I know some of these places… We better go…" Draco calmly said.

"You both have no classes right now?" Godric asked the two, as they shook their head in response.

"No Sir, but I have Arithmancy later at night with Gryffindor…" Luna said.

"And I'll have Divination at night with Hufflepuff…" Draco said.

"Good then, we have enough time to get the things needed. Let's go" Rowena said. They made their way to the door and the two founders let the students out first, and soon Rowena. Salazar looked at Godric and Helga and glared.

"Don't do anything stupid while we're gone…" Salazar stated and left. Godric and Helga blinked and looked at each other.

"Why does he always say that to us?" They said to each other. The four headed down to the intersected halls of Hogwarts.

"So… Tell us, what is the status of each of our houses?" Salazar asked. Luna and Draco looked at one another and shrugged.

"Well, Slytherin continues to have its rivalry with Gryffindor for the House Cup… And has been doing well academically…" Draco said.

"And Ravenclaw continues to do academically well in school, with almost all of us getting Outstandings in all of our major lessons" Luna said. The two professors smiled but then Rowena looked down and shyly asked.

"Uhm… What's the relationship between Ravenclaw and Slytherin like now…?" Rowena asked. Draco and Luna glanced at one another and Luna tried to address the question.

"Well… Slytherin has been neutral to our house… I guess there are some teasing and pranking but they tend to be mild… Unlike how they are with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor" Luna explained, Draco scoffed at the the mention of the two other houses.

"That's because majority of Hufflepuffs are mudbloods and Gryffindors are just being idiots… But Ravenclaw… There isn't much of a hate or anything… Why do you ask Lady Rowena?" Draco asked. Rowena just shook her head and continued on walking.

The four of them managed to reach the intersection hall that lead to the entrance of Hogwarts, which leads to Hogsmeade, and the back entrance of Hogwarts that leads to the dark forest.

"Draco, you and Lady Rowena will head to Hogsmeade, while Professor Salazar and I head to the forest" Draco nodded at her and he lead Lady Rowena out to Hogsmeade. Luna nodded at Professor Salazar and lead him to the dark forest.

Before Draco and Rowena could leave the school, Draco accioed two black cloaks that would hide Rowena's identity, as well as his own. He handed one over to her and she quickly placed it on. Soon the two made their way into Hogsmeade. Rowena took into account her surroundings and noticed how much has and has not changed.

"Is it difficult taking all of this in, Lady Ravenclaw?" Draco suddenly asked.

"Not really… Some has and some hasn't changed… But the area is still the same, just with different contents…" Rowena explained. They first went into a store that sold a bunch of potions from different parts of the world.

"Here you can get your potions supply… But only a true Slytherin would bribe one out of here…" Draco said. He went over to the front counter and showed him a list of things that he needed. The man at the counter just shook his head, but Draco knew. He then brought out a bag of galleons and placed it on the table, with its contents spilling out.

"Hm… I'll be right back Sir" The man at the counter smirked and went to check the back.

"How did you…" Rowena asked.

"I'm a Malfoy… and we always get what we want in the end…" Draco said. Rowena looked at the boy and gave him a smile.

"You certainly are like him…" Rowena said. He looked at her confused.

"Like who ma'am?" He asked

"Like Salazar… He would always get what he wants, he always finds ways to succeed in what he does" Rowena said.

"Is that why he was able to get you?" Draco commented. Rowena quickly looked at him surprised and Draco just gave her a very Slytherin like smirk. Rowena smiled at him and shook her head.

"You know… The reason why Luna told me to be the one to go to Hogsmeade is because she knew I would be able to get majority of the ingredients in the list… As a Slytherin, I would be able to convince a shopkeeper to show me what I need… She's smart…" Draco explained.

"Is that why you are often alone with her?" Rowena asked. Draco stiffened at her words but kept his composure.

"No one has to know… And no one needs too…" Draco whispered, but Rowena was still able to hear it. Soon the man returns with a bag filled with half of what they are looking for. The two bid the man farewell and left the store. They were now on their way to the next one.

"What do you mean, by what you said?" Rowena asked as they walked.

"The reason why Luna and I were alone together is because we are together… I've courted her since my 3rd year and her 2nd year… Luna is beautiful but she is also smart… I love her not for her looks but her brains… But Luna knew that I valued my superiority over the Slytherins over anything else… But not over her. However, she insisted that we keep our affair a secret because others would mock us…" Draco explained. The reached their next store and went in to get the ingredients.

"I don't get it, what would be wrong with the two of you dating…?" Rowena asked, as she took a bottle from the shelve and inspect it.

"It's not that it is wrong… If you knew Luna long enough, her beliefs are different from others… Her way of thinking is outcast by my friends, and they tend to mock her… If I were to be seen dating her, it would make matters worst, and she knows this too…" Draco answered. He took the things need and went to the counter to pay.

"But that should not let that stop you, Draco… If you are able to accept her, then that is all she really needs…" Rowena said. Once Draco paid, he and Rowena decided to head to the Three Broomsticks to get a drink. Rowena did not order anything but Draco ordered a butterbeer for himself. They sat and continued talking.

"I know that, Lady Ravenclaw… But Luna wants to play safe and who am I to go against her wish… Besides, inter-house relationships, tends to be taboo to some of us…" Draco said. Rowena's eyes widen at his words. How is dating a Ravenclaw bad for a Slytherin?

"What about you and Lord Slytherin… You two seem to be pretty close…" Draco commented. Rowena blushed and looked down at her hands.

"For now he is just flirting with me… I'm not entirely sure if his feelings are genuine or mutual…" Rowena answered.

"But… You like him?" Draco asked.

"More than that my dear boy… He's the only man that I've ever met that shares the same intellectual knowledge as I do… But maybe one day he will say something" Rowena said. Draco nodded and soon finished his butterbeer.

"We'd better head back… I'm sure Luna and Professor Salazar has returned from the forest…" Draco said, as he stood up from his head and grabbed half of the stuff they needed, while Rowena grabbed the other half. Soon the two headed back to the entrance of the school and sneaked back up to the Room of requirements.


	7. Chapter 7: Luna's Side

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Once Draco and Rowena headed for Hogsmeade, Luna and Salazar made their way to the dark forest. Luckily they didn't run into any students or professors, so the trip to the forest was easy. They passed by Hagrid's hut with no problem with running into him, due to the fact he was with Hannah and Harry in Care of Magical Creatures. Luna walked ahead of Salazar, because he was not sure of the dangers that lurked in the forest. He looked at Luna and noticed how calm she was as ventured further into the woods.

"We need to find some woodland fairies… They kind of have half of what is on the list" Luna said, she looked at the list once more to double check and then looked ahead. Salazar however, was not paying attention, he was merrily observing the student, taking in her feature and action.

"I think some can be found around here…" Luna stopped and looked around. She then grabbed a leaf from a bush and placed it on her lips. She soon played a tune that was very familiar to Salazar.

"Is that the virtuous call of the forest?" Salazar asked. Luna continued to play and soon fairies from the area started to flutter towards Luna.

"Ah there you all are, we are in need of your aid… You wouldn't happen to have these would you?" Luna asked. She held up the list and showed it to, what seems to be the head of the fairies. She looked at Luna's list and nodded at her. The fairy then took the list and flew off with her group to find them.

"How did you know that song…?" Salazar asked her.

"My mom… it's because of her I knew the song… and it is also because of her I can see Thestrals…" Luna stated. Salazar stiffed at the word Thestral. He looked at Luna.

"You mean…" But Luna cut him off.

"She died when I was 9… She was experimenting on spells and one of them backfired…" Luna answered. He looked at the Ravenclaw with pity.

"I'm sorry…" Salazar said.

"It's fine… It wasn't your fault she died… But Sir, I must ask, why were you looking at me with focus? I cannot possibly be that interesting…" Luna asked. He smirked at the girl and sighed.

"I was merely observing you because your actions and personality are very familiar to me…They remind me of someone" Salazar answered.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Luna asked.

"Why, Lady Rowena of course…" Salazar said. Luna blushed and looked away from him. She was flattered that she was being compared to with the professor of her house, a very intelligent and beautiful witch. She did not think that the Professor would be comparing her to Lady Ravenclaw.

"O-o-oh! Uhm… I don't think I would match up to Lady Rowena… She's far more beautiful and superior than I will ever be…" Luna said. Salazar looked at the flustered girl and smiled.

"I do not think so… You are beautiful in your own way Luna, and you are very bright for your age… No one would ever know how to call a fairy, unless they knew that song" Salazar explained.

"My mother was also from Ravenclaw…" Luna said.

"I see… Well then being a Ravenclaw must run in your family then…" Salazar asked. She nodded. Her father was also a Ravenclaw, which is how her parents met.

"Rowena is not only beautiful but very smart… That is why I have fallen for her…." Salazar admitted.

"It's nice to know that you love her for her way of thinking instead of her beauty alone" Luna commented. The fairies soon returned and gave them a bag of what they need. They just need to find a few water berries in the forest and they will be on their way.

"You know Sir, you also remind me of someone…" Luna said.

"And who might that be?" Salazar asked.

"You remind me of Draco… His personality is so very much like your own… I understand now why he was placed in Slytherin" Luna said. The two walked to the edge of the black lake and Luna could see some water berries growing. She picked a few and placed some in the bag.

"What is your relation with Draco, Luna?" Salazar asked. Luna stopped picking, stood up and sighed.

"It's… complicated…" Luna answered. Salazar nodded, which signalled her to continue.

"Draco and I… Have been secretly seeing one another… Ever since my 2nd year of Hogwarts... It all started with a couple of Slytherins teasing me… I know me and Draco said that the relation of Ravenclaw and Slytherin are neutral, but some do not think so…But after a day, I noticed they started teasing me less… I did not understand why but I was soon confronted by Draco in the hallway. I asked if he was the reason for the lessening of my usual confrontations with the Slytherins and he said yes. From then on… We'd been meeting until…" Luna explained but when she reached the point of her story that had more meaning, she blushed and looked down smiling.

"Until…?" Salazar asked. Curious as to what happened.

"Until he kissed in the library… He then asked if we could be together but I told him we cannot…" Luna answered.

"Why ever not?" Salazar asked again.

"I know Draco's status in school and if he was seen dating someone like me well… That will not end well. But I promised him that we can be together in secret… Pretty silly huh?" Luna said. Once they got all the ingredients, they started to make their way up the school, but Salazar stopped her.

"I do not think that is silly, Luna. But I'm surprised you are choosing status over your own personal interest…" Salazar stated.

"It's just… I care about Draco, very much… I just don't think the school is ready to accept that…" Luna said.

"I'm sure they will… And if they don't, then they are just very judgemental… Come, let us head back to the room of requirements, I'm sure Lady Rowena and Draco have returned with their half" Salazar said. The two continued to sneak down the hallways of the school, to avoid any students or staff.

"What about you Professor? Do you hold such feelings for Lady Rowena?" Luna asked as they quietly walked down a hallway.

"I do, as I said, I have fallen for her… But just like you and Draco, we hopes to hide it from others… Except Godric and Helga, who noticed it right away" Luna giggled and continued to listen.

"At least you have friends who you can trust with this kind of secret…" Luna said.

"Yes… But who said you had to hide it from your new companions…" Salazar smirked. Luna thought about it and realized, maybe she and Draco did not have to hide it from Harry and Hannah, they seem like loyal and trustworthy friends, especially Hannah.

"I guess you are right Sir" Luna smiled as she agreed. Soon the two groups ran into each other at the entrance of the room of requirements.

"There you two are! I'm so glad you two are alright" Rowena stated.

"I'm also glad you two are doing okay" Luna said. She ran up to Draco and gave him a hug. He blinked in surprised but soon returned the hug. The two founders smiled and looked at the students.

"Did you managed to get what was needed from Hogsmeade?" Salazar asked, breaking the moment.

"Yes, and you and Luna?" Draco asked, while holding Luna by the waist.

"We did, and we discovered some interesting things…" Salazar stated, he looked at Luna and winked.

"Same for us" Rowena said and looked at Draco and nodded. Which he nodded in response.

"Come now, let us begin brewing" Salazar stated and all four of them went inside the room of requirements and began to brew the four required potions.


	8. Chapter 8: Something's missing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Once Draco, Luna, Salazar and Rowena have returned with the last remaining ingredients for the last two potions. They got started in brewing the potion. When they arrived, Harry and Hannah had already been in the room, chatting with Godric and Helga. Rowena gave Draco and Luna the task to brew the Wind and Water potion while she and Salazar brewed the Fire and Earth. All the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had to do was sit and watch. Now, Draco and Salazar were stirring the potion, while Luna and Rowena would place the ingredients in slowly. Godric was busy cleaning his sword, Harry was laying on Godric's bed, tossing around a quidditch ball, while Helga was busy braiding Hannah's hair.

"I don't get why you aren't letting us help with brewing the potions…" Harry commented as he stopped throwing the ball.

"Last I remember Potter, you practically blew your potion up during Professor Snape's class… And the potion wasn't suppose to do that!" Draco commented. Luna and Rowena giggled, while Salazar smirked at his student.

"Let me remind you Malfoy that I was never particularly good with potions…" Harry stated.

"Which is why Draco and I are handling it…" Luna said.

"I didn't know you were good in potion brewing, Luna" Hannah said. Luna placed in another dash of air glitter.

"Well, I'm not particularly fond of the topic, but I can easily manage to brew a potion…" Luna replied.

"Well why not us, Rowena, I'm sure Helga and I can managed a potion" Godric commented, as he stopped wiping his sword.

"That's what you said the last time when I instructed you and Helga to make that simple vanity potion…" Rowena stated.

"The instructions were in Latin, how are we supposed to understand that…" Godric muttered as he continued to wipe. Salazar stopped stirring and looked at his and Rowena's brew, as well as, Luna and Draco's.

"I believe we are finished…" Salazar said. He grabbed four bottles and handed two to Luna and Draco. The two students then pour in there brew mix, the Water and Wind potion, while Rowena and Salazar did the same thing.

"That's great! Looks like you guys will be going home now…" Hannah stated sadly. They all weren't able to spend as much time as they wanted with their house founders.

"I know child… But we really must be getting back to our time period…" Helga said, as she hugged Hannah from behind. Draco and Luna went over to the symbol drawn on the floor by Rowena and Salazar. They then placed the potions on their respective area, and the two founders did the same.

"There… I suggest we get this started… It was nice meeting you four, you've all been truly helpful…" Salazar said. Rowena nodded in agreement and Godric smirked and went over to the circle, along with Helga.

"I hope this works…" Luna said, as she held her hands together in prayer. The founders soon stood within the circle and it started to glow. The bottles were slowly floating, as well as the founders. The four students backed up as the energy from the circle was pulling them in. Suddenly the light from the circle started to glitch flash and the floating and lights suddenly stopped. The bottles were gently lowered and the room was filled with silence.

"What happened!?" Harry asked.

"Everything was going so well, what went wrong!?" Hannah asked as well.

"Did we do something wrong?" Luna asked, not as frantic as Harry and Hannah.

"Was it the potions? Did we brew it wrong?" Draco asked.

"Children, calm down… I'm sure we will be able to identify what went wrong" Helga said with optimism. Luna went over to one of the list and read through it again. All the ingredients were accounted for. Except…

"I think we missed something… The feather of a phoenix…" Luna stated as she read it.

"Well where in Merlin are we going to get that!?" Godric exclaimed.

"I believe I know where… Professor Dumbledore has a pet phoenix named Fawkes… We could get from him" Harry explained.

"And how are we supposed to get that, Potter? The bloody bird is in Professor Dumbledore's office! I doubt you'd be able to get in without any suspicion…" Draco commented. Harry glared at Draco and was about to retort when Hannah jumped in.

"I'm sure we can think of something, or possibly another phoenix? I mean, there must be some in the wizarding word, right?" Hannah said. Luna stood by Draco and answered her.

"I believe phoenixes are just too difficult to find, Hannah. And Fawkes is certainly guarded by Dumbledore… Getting that feather will not be easy…" Luna said.

"See, even Lovegood agrees with me, and she's a Ravenclaw so she must be right" Draco said. Soon the four students were in an argument over who was right and who was wrong. However, the founders found this scenario very entertaining, and very nostalgic.

"Awww! Don't these four just bring you back to the good old days" Helga commented. The four soon nodded in agreement.

"They certainly show signs of each of our houses…" Salazar said.

"Do we really argue that much?" Rowena asked, she watches how Luna and Hannah try to restrain both Draco and Harry from killing one another.

"Yes, and it tends to be about decision making" Godric chuckled at the memory and went in between the four students.

"Children, I know you all have different opinions on how we will get the phoenix feather, but I suggest we try Harry's idea in getting the Phoenix feather from Fawkes" Godric said.

"Why? Cause he's from your house?" Draco asked.

"No, but it's because it is the only idea we have so far" Godric answered. The four students looked at one another and Luna, Draco, and Hannah looked at Harry.

"Alright then, I guess we will try and get the feather…" Harry said. Everyone soon nodded in agreement. While everyone agreed, Luna looked back at the list and saw a small smudged part of the list that she could barely read. She looked closer and saw what it had read. Luna gasped and covered her mouth. _Basilisk's fang._

"Is something wrong Luna?" Luna looked up from the paper and looked at Draco who asked. Soon everyone looked at Luna. Luna knew that Godric, Helga, and Rowena did not know about Salazar's chamber. She did not want to make a scene and just smiled.

"No, nothing at all" Luna answered. Everyone looked at her confused just shrugged it off. Luna did not want to let the others know or else they would tell the founders. So she decides to look for this on her own later tonight when everyone's asleep.

"During dinner, I'll sneak out and head for the Headmaster's office while he is down in the Great hall eating with the other staff" Harry said. The students and the founders nodded at the plan.

"Well then we'd better head down there now, it's only a few minutes before the feast begins" Hannah said, as she looked at the clock in the room hanging on a wall.

"Alright then, be careful Harry…" Godric said. Harry nodded at him and followed the other students as the exited the great hall. Now, they were on their way to the great hall for dinner and to put the plan into action.


	9. Chapter 9: Phoenix Feather

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The four students, after coming out from the room of requirements, headed down to the great hall for dinner. It was already night time and the students did not realize how fast the time flew by. They did not run into anyone when they went down hallways, they must have all been in at the feast already, which gives them an easy time to walk casually with one another. Hannah and Luna were too busy conversing with one another, while Draco and Luna just listened to their conversation. After a while, they finally reached the Great Hall, and they all went to their respective tables. Draco sat down between Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, Luna sat next to Cho Chang and Padma Patil, Hannah sat next to Susan Bones with Ernest Macmillan in front of them, and Harry sat in front of Hermione and Ron.

"Draco, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" Blaise said. Draco took a sip of his juice and addressed him.

"I've been busy, Blaise. It's not like I have to tell you guys where I've been every second of my time…" Draco answered.

"Yeah but Pansy has been looking all over for you, she thinks you've been ignoring her…" Theodore commented

"Let her think what she wants to think, we weren't even together to begin with…" Draco said. Once the two stopped asking questions, Draco looked over at the Ravenclaw table to look at Luna conversing with Cho and Padma.

"Luna, where were you? You missed a great story by Roger, it was about his broken arm when he played against Slytherin…" Cho said. The three looked over at Roger Davies and noticed his arm to be in a cast.

"I'm sure Davies will be fine, Cho…" Padma said, as she took a bite of her food. Luna ate a piece of her food as well and looked at Cho.

"I'm sorry, Cho, I was… In the forest feeding the Thestrals… After that I was looking for some Crumple Horned Snorkack… For my father, you know" Luna explained. The two just shrugged and continued eating.

"So Hannah, where did you run of too? I think I saw you leave with Harry Potter a while ago…" Ernest said.

"Yeah! Are you two together or something?" Susan asked. Hannah coughed at her juice and wiped her lips with a table handkerchief.

"No no! You got it all wrong, I went with Harry because he had a book I needed to borrow and he told me to come with him to the Gryffindor common room to get it…" Hannah explained.

"But after that where did you go?" Susan asked again

"I went to Professor Snape because I had detention with him. I was late for one of his meetings about my a certain potion I think… Hehe…" Hannah nervously chuckled. Ernest and Susan still looked skeptical at her but continued to eat their dinner.

"So where did you run off to Harry? You left Hagrid's lesson rather quickly…" Hermione asked.

"I just had to catch up with some lessons from some of our professors… I noticed that I've been slacking off…" Harry explained. Ron did not ask anything, on account that he was simply eating everything. Harry then looked over at the staff's table and could see Dumbledore eating while he was conversing with Mcgonagall and Flitwick. He then looked over at Draco, Luna and Hannah, who were also looking at the professor. They all looked at Harry and gave him a nod to let him go.

"Hey, I need to head back to the common room, there's something I have to submit later to Professor Sprout…" Harry told Ron and Hermione as he stood up.

"Oh! Then let us come with you then" Hermione suggest.

"No! No uh… It's a report I have to do alone… Also I won't be long in the common room, I will have to run out and do a few more errands…" Harry said quickly, as he grabbed his stuff and walked quickly out of the Great hall, with Ron and Hermione giving him a skeptical look.

Soon, Harry made his way up a few flights of stairs, through a couple of halls, until he reached the revolving staircase that leads to Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry really tried his best to avoid any prefects, head of house, and most importantly, Filch and his cat. The staircase soon turns and brings him up to the professor's office, which was surprisingly locked.

"Alohamora…" Harry casted at the lock. It soon unlocked and he was able to get inside quickly. He then looked around for Fawkes bird perch, until he saw it at the very top of the room.

"Hello Fawkes… It's good to see you again…" Harry greeted the phoenix, which it replied with a squawk. Fawkes then flew down and perched itself on another bird stand, next to Dumbledore's table.

"Fawkes, I need to ask you something… I was hoping I could have one of you feathers… Please, it is important that I have one…" Harry pleaded and asked the bird. Fawkes looked at him questionably and then at his own feathers.

"Please, I need to help the professors go back home… You have to let me have one of your feathers…" Harry pleaded again. Fawkes could he how much Harry needed the feather, so the bird just pecked it's wing and pulled out a phoenix feather and handed it to him.

"Oh Thank you, Fawkes!" Harry thanked the bird multiple times and took the feather from his beak. Suddenly, Harry could hear footsteps climbing up the stairs. Harry panicked and realized the Professor Dumbledore is returning. He looked around for a place to hide but was stopped when he heard another voice.

"Oh! Professor Dumbledore" Luna!, Harry said in his mind.

"Yes, Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Abbott?" Hannah! Harry said again, he was glad to have the girls help him out of this situation. Soon, he could hear them walking further away from the door, down the staircase. Harry sighed and relief but then could hear the door begin to open. Harry panicked again and was about to hide but was surprised to see who had opened it.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, making sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Come on, Potter, you need to get out of here" Draco whispered a yell at him. Harry nodded and thanked Fawkes again, who flew back up his original perch. Draco and Harry soon got out of the office and down the stairs to hide in a corner of the hallway.

"I hope that is all you need to know ladies?" Dumbledore asked the two girls. They nodded in response. Dumbledore then bids them goodnight and goes back up his office, with no idea of Harry ever being there. The two then came out of hiding and went over to the girls.

"Thanks for having my back… I appreciate it" Harry thanked them.

"You're welcome Harry, but did you get the feather?" Hannah asked. Harry smiled at them and held up the Phoenix feather. They all smiled with glee and Hannah jumped for joy and gave Harry a hug.

"Come on, let's take this to the founders" They then ran up to the Room of Requirements to show them what they had.

"You did it! You actually did it!" Godric yelled with joy. When the students arrived at the room, they saw the founders just casually lounging about doing there own thing. But when they came in, they immediately rushed to the door.

"Yes, and it was not easy… But I could not have done it without my friends…" Harry said, indicating the three other students.

"Who said we were ever friends, Potter?" Draco called out.

"I meant, Luna and Hannah… But thanks I guess, Malfoy…" Harry sarcastically said. He then went over to the circle and carefully placed it in the center of the symbol.

"There… Now you can go home…" Harry said, and looked at the founders. Everyone nodded but Luna looked down and rubbed her hands together. Rowena noticed the uneasiness of the young Ravenclaw, and then went to her bed with a pretend yawn.

"Yes, but I am awfully tired from today… I suggest we rest before we head back to our time period… After all, we can't cast this spell if we are weak" Rowena suggested. Everyone looked at her confused but then agreed that they should do it tomorrow. Luna sighed with relief that she still has a chance to make the circle fully complete.

"Very well then, we shall return home tomorrow and say our proper goodbyes to each one of you…" Godric said, as he went over to his bed and laid down.

"Alright then… We will be heading back to our common rooms then, goodnight" Harry said. Soon the students all went out of the room of requirements and bid each other goodnight. Luna however, did not follow Harry back to the hallway that lead to their towers. She told him that she had to meet with Professor Flitwick about something. Harry then bid her goodnight and left for his common room. Luna then turned around and made a run for the girl's lavatory that held the Chamber of Secrets.


	10. Chapter 10: Basilisk Fang

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Once Luna was able to separate from Draco, Hannah, and Harry, she quickly made her way towards the Girls' lavatory that contained the entrance to Salazar's Chamber of Secrets. She was able to avoid Filch and his cat that was patrolling the halls that night, especially the prefects, head boy, and head girl. She stepped into the girl's' lavatory, and headed towards the sinks in the middle of the room. She passed by all the stalls and checked if anyone was in the room with her. Knowing she was alone she inspected the sink closely.

"Hello Luna…" Luna sighed and looked up to see Moaning Myrtle, the ghost of the bathroom who died by looking into the eyes of the Basilisk.

"Hello Myrtle, I'm sorry that I cannot talk right now, I'm a little busy…" Luna continued to look around the sink for any way of getting in.

"Oh yes, of course, ignore poor mopping moaning Myrtle…" Myrtle said as she started crying and moaning, just to annoy Luna.

"How do you open this thing…" Luna whispered to herself. She looked at one of the faucet of the sink and she could see a snake design carved on it.

"Oh course, what was I thinking… I forgot you need to speak in parselmouth in order to open the chamber… What will I do now…" Luna sighed in disappointment and leaned her back on the cold stone wall.

"You could have just asked one of us…" Luna stood up straight and frantically looked around the room. She soon saw a dark figure approach her and was ready with her wand, but she soon lowered it only to discover who it is.

"Lady Rowena…" Luna said. Rowena nodded at her and looked at the sink.

"Are you trying to gain access to Salazar's secret chamber…?" She asked Luna. She looked up at Rowena, a little surprised.

"How did you know…?" Luna asked.

"I'm a Ravenclaw, of course… And I know because I also saw on the list the a basilisk fang is required, but it seems you were the only one observant enough to notice that… I do not understand why did not say anything in the first place...?" Rowena answered and asked.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to hid the fact that I knew… But I thought that maybe you, as well as, Professor Godric and Lady Helga did not know of Professor Salazar's chamber, and if you all found out about it, you would be really mad at Salazar when you all go back to the past, and that could alter a lot of things" Luna replied.

"Well you certainly are thinking like a Ravenclaw, but why did you not ask your friends to help you… Why do this alone?" Rowena asked again.

"Because Harry has been down there and I don't want to give him any bad memories… Also I'm not sure if Draco and Hannah would come with me…" Luna said.

"I'm sure they would have wanted to help you… All you had to do was ask them" Rowena smiled at Luna and placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"But how do you know?" Luna asked her.

"I knew about the chamber, way before it was even created by Salazar… I know about the Basilisk… I'm sure you all think that him keeping the creature down here is a little crazy… But he had some intentions." Rowena explained.

"I see… Well, we might as well head back… We won't be able to open the chamber due to neither of us can speak parselmouth" Luna said. Rowena giggled and patted her back.

"Do not worry my child, I will handle this…" Rowena then walked over the the sinks and stood in front of them. Soon Rowena started to speak in a made up language that Luna could only describe as being serpentine. Parselmouth. Luna thought. Soon the sinks started to separate from one another, to reveal a hole on the floor.

"Lady Rowena, you can-"

"Speak Parseltongue? Yes, Salazar taught me… He tried teaching Godric and Helga but they were just too stubborn" She said. The two looked down into the hole to see nothing but black.

"I told Salazar that he has to find a better way to go down there… I'll tell him when we go back to our time period" Rowena said. Soon, the two jumped in and landed down to a pile of bones and rocks.

"Ouch! That was not the best landing…" Luna said as she patted her school skirt and robes. She helped Lady Rowena up, who started patting her dress gown clean.

"Let's keep going… We have another door to access." Rowena said. Soon the two of them made their way deep into the chamber, until they reached the second door. Rowena went up to it and spoke parseltongue again, which opened the door like the first one. The two went in and was soon within the chamber of secrets.

"So this is what it looks like…" Luna whispered to herself.

"You've never been in here?" Rowena asked. The climbed down the ladder and walked down the aisle, pass some snake statues.

"Harry has… And he has told stories of his visit here, but I didn't think I would ever be in here" Luna said as she looked around the room with awe. Soon the two reached the very end and Rowena gasped at what she saw.

"Is that…?" Rowena asked

"Yes… When I was in my first year and Harry was in second, he killed the Basilisk, which was released by the Heir of Professor Salazar, , using the sword of Gryffindor" Luna answered. Rowena looked at Luna surprised when she mentioned that Salazar had an heir. She looked at the Basilisk again and shook her head.

"Oh… Salazar is not going to like this. Especially since it was killed with Godric's sword and by a Gryffindor" Rowena said. They looked at the skeletal figure of the giant snake. All that is left is the head with the fangs that they need. Luna went up to the skeleton and looked at the fangs carefully.

"Be careful, Luna…" Rowena warned her. Luna grabbed a large fang and started to pull on it. Due to her small stature, she was having difficulties getting the fang. Rowena noticed this and went over to help her pull it out.

"On three… One, two, three!" At three, the two pulled hard and flew back and sit their butt on the ground. They groaned in pain but Luna smiled and held up the fang.

"Good, now let's head back up, this place always gave the the creeps without Salazar around…" Rowena said. Luna nodded and soon the two headed back up and out of the Chamber and out of the Girl's lavatory. They quietly went back to the room of requirements, carefully avoiding Filch.

"Well then, goodnight Luna, and we will see you tomorrow before we leave…" Rowena said. Luna handed her the fang and she gave Luna a kiss on the forehead for goodnight.

"Goodnight Lady Rowena…" Luna said, as she turned away and casually skipped back to her common room. Rowena smiled at Luna's retreating form and soon went back in the room. She closed the door gently, and quietly walked towards the circle. She placed the fang in the middle next to the feather, and she could see the two objects glow. Rowena smiled and turned back to look at her sleeping friends. Helga was happily asleep, snuggling into the blanket. Godric was a mess when he sleeps and would tend to snore if he was deep asleep. And Salazar was quietly sleeping with half of the blanket covering him. Rowena walked over to his bed and covered up to his chest with the blanket. She then kissed his cheek and saw him smile in his sleep. She soon walks back to her own bed and tucked herself in.

"We're finally going back home…" She whispered to herself and closed her eyes to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11: We're coming home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

It was another cold and early morning, Harry was dressed in his school robes, looking at himself in the mirror and then back at his sleeping room mates. He grabbed his bag and quietly stepped out of the boys dormitory and then out the common room. He looked out the window to see the cold mist of the air just surround the school. He hugged himself to keep warm and started to make his way towards the room of requirements. He knew Hannah, Luna, and Draco were on their way there as well and it felt sad to know that the founders were leaving so soon. But they had no choice, they have to go back to their time period eventually. After a couple of walks, he finally made it to the door of the room. Before he go in, he heard someone call out to him.

"Harry!" He turned around and was greeted by Hannah, Luna, and Draco.

"Morning guys… You all came here together?" Harry asked

"We just happened to run into each other and thought, why not head here together" Luna answered. Harry then opened the door to the room of requirements and could see that the founders were already up.

"Good morning, children!" Helga greeted. She went over and hugged Hannah, who then hugged her back.

"So… Are you already to go back?" Harry asked. Luna went over to Rowena and sat on her bed, sitting next to her.

"We are… We just wanted to say goodbye to all of you properly before we depart" Rowena said. Godric raised his hand to address everyone.

"Yes, but before we do, I would just like to ask… What is that thing?" Godric said as he pointed to the Basilisk fang on the floor. Everyone went to the circle and were surprised at the additional object in the circle. Luna bit her lips nervously and looked at everyone's confused reaction, except for Salazar who looked more surprised.

"It's a saber tooth tiger fang… I forgot to mention it was needed in the time spell" Rowena quickly explained.

"Heavens, Rowena! Where did you get such a thing?" Helga asked.

"While you were all asleep, I went out to search for it, luckily one of the classrooms had the bones of a saber tooth tiger on display, so I hope they do not mind a missing part" Rowena answered. Luna looked at her and she gave Luna a wink. She smiled and looked back at the others who just nodded in understanding.

"Alright then.. We might as well say our goodbyes…" The students went to their respectives founders of their house to say their goodbyes.

"I had my doubts when Potter said you and the rest of the founders were in the school… Now I wish you could all stay longer" Draco said.

"Yes… We wish the same but we must head back or we might ruin the timeline…" Salazar explained.

"You know… You should really let Lady Rowena know, how you really feel. Playing around with her feelings will just confuse her more and you might miss a chance…" Draco commented. Salazar looked at him and smirked.

"Well then, you and Luna must not hide the fact that you two are together…" Salazar said

"She told you?" Draco asked. Salazar nodded.

"Well look who's talking…" Draco retorted.

"Do you really have to go…?" Luna sadly asked. Rowena smiled at her and stroked her hair and cheek gently.

"Sadly we do… I'm sorry we cannot stay and converse long. You are like a daughter I wish I could have…" Rowena said. Luna smiled and hugged her. Rowena smiled and hugged her back.

"It won't be long until you would have one…" Luna whispered. Rowena looked at her confused.

"Did you say something?" Rowena asked. Luna shook her head and smiled at her.

"I said, you should give Professor Salazar a chance… He sincerely likes you" Luna answered. Rowena blushed at Luna's answer and just looked down in embarrassment. She then shook the feeling away and looked at Luna.

"Thank you… But you and Draco should not be ashamed of being with each other in public…" Rowena said. Luna looked at her and nodded.

"We shall see…" Luna said.

"Rowena, may I have a word with Ms. Lovegood please?" Salazar went up to Rowena and Luna as he asked this. Rowena turned to him and nodded.

"Of course" Rowena smiled at Luna and went over to say goodbye to Draco.

"Professor?" Luna looked at him and asked.

"I'm impressed that you knew about my chamber, despite the circumstance that my basilisk is now in…" Salazar said.

"How did you know?" Luna asked, a little surprised.

"Rowena tells me everything… Do not worry, we did not tell Godric and Helga. And you were right, the two of them do not know about the chamber… So I thank you for keeping it to yourself, but you could have asked me or Rowena about it…" Salazar said.

"I know but… I was not thinking that time…" Luna said.

"Wow, that's a first, coming from a Ravenclaw" Salazar chuckled. She smiled and looked over at Rowena and Draco as their conversed.

"A little advice Luna, do not keep what you have a secret… And do not let status get in the way of your happiness… I know, I've been there" Salazar said. Luna looked at him and nodded.

"I understand professor… And I hope you and Lady Rowena manage to understand one another…" With that said, Luna gave Salazar a hug, which felt uncomfortable for a while but he soon melted into the hug and gave a hug of his own.

"Oh! I hate that we have to leave!" Helga said as she was holding onto Hannah's hand.

"I know, and I agree, Lady Helga. I have much more to ask you" Hannah said.

"Well I'm sure they will be answered in due time… But for now, I want you to be a strong Hufflepuff for me. Show this other houses that Hufflepuffs are fighters as well" Helga said. Hannah smiled and nodded.

"I will Lady Helga" Hannah then jumped and hugged Helga, which she then hugged her back in return.

"And do not be afraid to stand up for yourself, and always ask for help when needed…" Helga whispered to her as they hugged. Harry looked at the way the others interacted with each other and smiled at the positive atmosphere. He then felt the hand of Godric on his shoulder.

"It's a shame that we have to leave so soon before we could get to know you all… You all have a part of us that only we could understand." Godric commented.

"I guess you could say that… I wish I could have gotten to know you Professor Godric… You would have taught me so much" Harry said.

"Time is the best teacher… And through it, you will be able to learn more than from any teacher" Godric said. Harry smiled at Godric's surprisingly wise words and gave the professor a hug. Once all the goodbyes were over, the founders went and stepped into the circle, that started to glow at their presence.

"We want to thank you all again for helping us with this… If it weren't for all of you, we would not be able to get back home." Salazar said. As he held onto Rowena's hand.

"Yes, you three were able to help Harry, despite the lack of knowledge of what was going on at the beginning, you all placed your trust in him and us, and for that we thank you." Rowena said as he addressed Luna, Draco, and Hannah.

"And we especially want to thank you Harry… From the beginning, you were hesitant in helping us, feeling confused on what was going on" Helga said.

"But you managed to get by that and helped us to the very end and with that we thank you… All of you" Godric said. Harry smiled at the four founders and waved goodbye at them. Soon, the four founders stood within the circle and started to concentrate on their time period. The circle started to glow brighter and brighter, until finally it flashed and with a blink of an eye, the founders were gone. Harry, Hannah, Luna, and Draco, all looked at the area where the founders once stood, and where the circle once was.

"Their actually gone…" Hannah said. Harry nodded and looked at the spot.

"Well… I was bound to happen eventually…" Luna said sadly. Draco nodded.

"Let's go, I think breakfast is about to start" Hannah said, as she went towards the door of the room. Luna and Draco followed but Harry still stood there looking at the circle.

"Potter!" Draco called out to him. Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the door. He eventually followed them out of the room and into the hallway. The door of the room of requirements vanished before their eyes, and the students started making their way towards the feast. Before they could go in, Harry stopped walking, which made them stop and turn to him.

"You guys go ahead… I'll catch up…" With that, Harry turned and walked away, leaving a confused look on each of their faces.

Harry excused himself so that he could go back to the tree that started it all. He went back to the black lake and stood in front of the tree, as the exact spot that the founders appeared on. The adventure was now over, and now it was back to a boring life of academic work. But then again, Voldemort was still out there, which meant that an adventure was still continuing. However, his adventure with Luna, Draco, and Hannah has now ended, and they can go back to being who they were, A day-dreaming Ravenclaw, an annoying Slytherin, and a shy Hufflepuff. He found it rather nice to have new companions instead of it just being Ron and Hermione all the time.

"I wish things did not have to end like this…" Harry said to himself.

"Who says they have to?" Harry jumped and turned around to see Hannah, with Draco and Luna right beside her.

"I thought you all went to the feast?" Harry asked.

"We did but we were a little worried about you…" Luna said. Harry looked at Draco skeptically, who just glared back at him

"They did, not me…" Draco replied. Hannah elbowed him at the waist, which made him hold it in pain and Luna giggle.

"Fine… maybe a little" Harry smirked and looked at them.

"I know our time with them was short… But who's to say we would not see them again some time in the future…" Luna said.

"I mean we all had so many good memories with them and they gave us great advice, even for a little while" Hannah said.

"And despite the fact we all had to work together, I will admit, it was not as bad as I hoped it would…" Draco said. Harry listened to what they had to say and he just nodded in agreement to every word.

"And whose to say we can't work together again in the future" Harry looked at Hannah, who gave her a smile. Luna and Draco smiled at Harry as well.

"You're right… We might as well try to be an example for the others in terms of inter-house unity, right?" Harry said. The three other students nodded in agreement.

"Well come on then, we might as well head back to the feast before breakfast is over" Draco stated. Harry nodded and soon, all four of them made their way back up to the school to get some breakfast, knowing that they will be a great example of what the founders have started way back when.

 **= The End =**


	12. Message from the Author

**Message from the Author:**

Greetings everyone!

I would like to thank all of you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this fan fiction, and also adding me as your favorite author. I will admit, I did not like how the story was being written, and I know some of you may notice how confusing some parts have been. But keep in mind, this is the first time I've written an adventure fan fiction. Most of my fan fiction tend to be, if not, Romance. The reason why I wrote this, is because this has been a story that has been in my head for quite a while now, and I wanted to write it down and share it among all of you.

Note also that it contains some romance between Ravenclaws and Slytherins. If some of you know me very well, you can see in my other fan fictions that I ship the houses very heavily. Also, the reason why I wanted the inter-house unity to be between Harry, Draco, Luna, and Hannah, is because I've always thought of it that way, and I wanted it to be a parallel thing with the founders [You know, having two girls and two boys]. This is again, another long chapter fan fiction, just like "The House Relics" that I wrote two weeks ago, I believe. Even if I did say there that, that will be the last time I do something like this, I am a big liar to myself. Maybe, in the future, I would write another chapter fan fiction, I tend to keep a note of that.

For now, Thank you all once again for supporting this fanfiction and until next time.

Love,

Airika


End file.
